


Wishing Upon New Challenging Heights

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [32]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Operation W.U.N.C.H. hasn't been going quite as well as Amy hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing Upon New Challenging Heights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



“The hell?” Rosa says, and Amy most certainly does not blush as she snatches the color-coded spreadsheet back. 

“It's just a schedule Rosa, our case-”

Rosa grabs the slip of paper the moment it's back on Amy's desk though, a grin unfolding. “Wishing Upon New Challenging Heights? What is this, fairy tales for overachievers?” 

Gina comes over, whether it's from Rosa smiling or Amy's mortification is a tough call, jaguar mug in hand. “Why do you have a copy of Wuntch's schedule?” 

“It's just for-”

“Do you have a crush?” Rosa asks, looking like Boyle wore another pink shirt. 

Gina claps her hand against the mug, “Are you stalking her? Are you trying to get her to arrest you? That's pretty kinky-”

Rosa high fives Gina, “Amy's growing up.” 

“Okay,” Amy says, slapping her clipboard down and standing to tower over Rosa and meet Gina's eyes. “I do _not_ have a crush on Deputy Chief Wuntch. I don't even get crushes, maybe you two have a crush on her! Which, as she's a strong independent woman and good at her job, I would _not_ mock you for!” 

A throat clears, and Amy slowly turns around, dread coiling in her stomach. 

“Thank you Detective Santiago,” Wuntch intones, turning to Holt, “You're welcome to take a week off, I'll be _happy_ to cover you.”


End file.
